Growth in transportation demand has a major impact on traffic congestion and safety. To enhance the on-road safety and efficiency, major investments in transport infrastructures, including capital, operation and maintenance, are made all over the world. Intelligent systems collecting and disseminating real time traffic information is a key element for the optimization of traffic management.
Traffic monitoring can consist in different activities such as detecting the presence of a vehicle in a specific zone, counting the number of vehicles (volume), determining the lane position, classifying each vehicle, determining the direction of travel, estimating the occupancy and determining the speed.
Other traffic surveillance applications such as electronic toll collection and traffic enforcement require the same kind of information with a very high level of reliability.
In the United States, the FHWA has defined a vehicle classification based on 13 categories of vehicles from motorcycles, passenger cars, buses, two-axle-six-tire-single unit trucks, and up to a seven or more axle multi-trailer trucks classes. Several alternative classification schemes are possible. Often, the aggregation of the FHWA 13 classes is split into 3 or 4 classes. Other countries have their own way to define a classification for vehicles.
In the case of speed infringement, determining the position and the lane, measuring accurately the speed of a specific vehicle in a multi-lane high-density highway, and associating this information without any ambiguity with the vehicle identified using an Automatic License Plate Recognition (ALPR) system is quite challenging.
A red light enforcement system has comparable requirements. There is a need for an automatic red light enforcement system but the high reliability required for this application is also challenging. It implies the detection of vehicles at specific locations, the tracking of each of these vehicles in dense traffic at the intersection, the identification of each of these vehicles with the ALPR system, the confirmation of a red light violation by a specific vehicle and the collection of all information to support the issuance of a traffic violation ticket to the registered owner of the vehicle without any ambiguity.
Different kinds of detectors are used to collect data for these applications. Intrusive detectors such as inductive loop detectors are still common for detecting the presence of vehicles but have some disadvantages such as lengthy disruption to the traffic flow during installation and maintenance, inflexibility and inability to track a vehicle. Cameras with video processing have some drawbacks notably for speed measurement.
Radar technology is known to perform well for speed measurement but has some limitations in terms of lateral resolution making difficult the association between a speed measurement and the identification of a specific vehicle in dense traffic, for example, at an intersection. Radar technology presents difficulties in the correlation of a specific speed measurement to a specific vehicle when two or more vehicles traveling at different speeds simultaneously enter into the measurement beam. This limitation has an impact for speed enforcement applications. In some countries, legislation requires that ambiguous situations simply be discarded to reduce errors in the process. Installation of radar technology for speed enforcement is demanding because it requires adjusting the angle of the axis of the main lobe of emission in both the horizontal and vertical directions with respect to the axis of the road, with accuracy typically less than one-half degree angle to limit the cosine effect.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for reliable multipurpose traffic detection for traffic management and enforcement applications.